EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO
by CHIBI-STAR
Summary: Una tierna historia, la cara nunca antes vista de Sesshomaru. Tienes que leerla!


EL VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO  
  
Era un frío día de invierno, todo en el bosque parecía muerto y una espesa capa de nieve cubría el piso, ningún sonido de escuchaba, sólo el murmullo del viento helado entre las copas de los árboles. Unos pasos se escucharon sobre la nieve, pero nadie estaba ahí para ver quienes eran.  
-Amito bonito... hace mucho frío!! – dijo un demonio verde abrazándose para calentarse.  
-Tengo mucho frío, señor Sesshomaru – continuó una pequeña niña de cabello negro. Sesshomaru no se detuvo, ni dijo nada, sino que continuó caminando, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, dónde podría estar el maldito de Naraku?? Lo había decidido, lo encontraría y acabaría con él, se vengaría por hacerle daño a él y a...  
-Amo Sesshomaru, podemos descansar un poco?? – preguntó Yaken con cierto temor.  
-Está bien – respondió después de ver la cara de cansancio de Rin, aunque le pareció extraño que la pequeña niña estuviera cansada, generalmente tenía mucha energía y si estaba cansada ella misma pedía un descanso. Rin se dejó caer sobre la nieve, a la sombra de un árbol, Yaken fue buscar algo para comer y Sesshomaru se sentó bajo otro árbol. Por primera vez se preguntó porqué ella seguía con él, no era normal que una niña fuera acompañada por dos demonios con deseos de hacer mal a los humanos. Su mirada estaba fija en Rin, que tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía haberse quedado dormida, en ese momento llegó Yaken con algunas frutas y miel.  
-Yaken, despierta a la niña para que coma – ordenó Sesshomaru.  
-Vamos Rin, es hora de comer. Rin abrió los ojos pesadamente y comió lo que Yaken le había traído, después continuaron con su camino. Sesshomaru, como siempre, al frente y sin voltear para atrás, Yaken lo seguía de cerca y de vez en cuando volteaba la vista para ver a Rin que los seguía a donde fueran. Un sonido secó se escuchó a sus espaldas, Yaken volvió la vista y descubrió a Rin tirada en el suelo.  
-Amo Sesshomaru!! Es Rin!! – gritó el demonio. La bestia se acercó a sus acompañantes, la pequeña Rin respiraba con dificultad y estaba muy caliente para el frío que hacía.  
-Amito bonito, seguramente está enferma... ya sabe que los humanos son muy débiles.  
-Si está enferma, entonces cúrala – ordenó Sesshomaru.  
-Pero... amo Sesshomaru, no puedo hacer eso!! Yo no puedo curar enfermedades de humanos. Sesshomaru mantenía la vista fija en la pequeña, estaba pensando que podía hacer, dejarla morir?? Era lo más sencillo, después de todo era un simple humano pero... ella lo ayudó cuando estaba herido, no le tuvo miedo. Además, ayudo a Yaken arriesgando su propia vida cuando estaba envenenado. Sin saber como, la niña se había metido en su mente ye n su corazón, como algo que debiera de proteger.  
-Amito, tengo una idea!! Hay que llevarla a una aldea.  
-Qué dices?? Los humanos la maltrataron, qué te hace pensar que ahora la salvarán??  
-Entonces... Inu Yasha va acompañado de tres humanos, ellos pueden cuidarla, después de todo han demostrado que no le harán daño. Sesshomaru ya no contestó, Yaken tenía razón, sólo tenían dos opciones si querían salvar a Rin... pero, cuál sería la más acertada. Sesshomaru cargó a Rin y empezó a caminar, Yaken hizo miles de preguntas, pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta. Llegaron a una aldea, definitivamente no le pediría ayuda a Inu Yasha.  
-Yaken... dónde crees que la cuiden?? – preguntó Sesshomaru viendo alrededor, tantas casa con tantas personas, pero quién ayudaría a la niña??  
-Esa casa, se ve muy humilde, además ahí vive una anciana. Sé que los ancianos siempre ayudan a las personas. Sesshomaru se acercó y dejó a la niña frente a la puerta, después se ocultó en el bosque, nadie abrió la puerta, así que mandó a Yaken a tocar, para después desaparecer. La puerta se abrió y apareció una anciana de cabellos muy blancos y hermosa sonrisa, al ver a Rin, sin dudarlo la metió a la casa. La bestia no se movió de su lugar, ahora tenía una presión en el pecho, algo que le decía que la niña estaría mejor ahí que con él... pero al mismo tiempo, un dolor que nunca había sentido, no quería perder a su pequeña amiga.  
-Amito... nos vamos a quedar aquí?? Sesshomaru volvió a la realidad y sin decir nada se giró y emprendió otra vez su viaje.  
  
Mientras tanto Rin tenía cada vez más fiebre, la anciana hacía todo lo posible por salvarla, le dio un brebaje de hierbas medicinales y constantemente le mojaba la frente con un trapo húmedo que tenía.  
-Pobrecita pequeña, quién te habrá dejado aquí en estás condiciones?? Quien lo hizo ha de ser un monstruo. Yo te cuidaré.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Sesshomaru volvió a la aldea, Yaken pensó que al fin se habían quitado el peso de la niña de encima, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió aliviado de saber que la niña continuaría con ellos, ya que él también la apreciaba. Aprovecharon que la anciana salía a buscar agua para escabullirse a la casa, encontraron a Rin dormida, ya no tenía fiebre y parecía que descansaba, seguramente la noche fue muy larga. Sesshomaru la observaba, seguía pensando en dejarla ahí, estaría mejor... pero no la podía dejar. Ella era de él, era su mascota, cómo dejarla atrás?? Cuando escucharon que la anciana volvía los dos salieron de la casa por la ventana.  
  
Rin despertó al poco tiempo y se encontró en la casa de la anciana, hacía tanto tiempo que no estaba en una casa que le pareció extraño estar en una y sobre todo estar acostada en un futón con sábanas limpias.  
-Veo que ya despertaste – dijo al anciana con un plato humeante de sopa en sus manos.  
-Quién es usted?? Dónde está el señor Sesshomaru?? – preguntó la niña asustada.  
-Sesshomaru?? No sé quién es él. Estabas ayer en la noche en la puerta de mi casa, tenías fiebre. Dime, ya te sientes mejor??  
-Sí, gracias – la niña tomó la sopa que la anciana le ofrecía – pero, quiero regresar con el señor Sesshomaru.  
-Tendrás que esperar a que venga por ti, yo no te puedo llevar – dijo la anciana con tristeza, después de todo, deseaba que la niña se quedara con ella – cuál es tu nombre, pequeña??  
-Rin.  
-Mi nombre es Aoi, pero puedes llamarme abuela. Rin sonrió, la anciana era muy amable y le gustaría quedarse con ella, pero también quería ir con Sesshomaru. Al anochecer, la anciana dormía y Rin estaba en la puerta de la casa, deseaba que Sesshomaru fuera a buscarla, pero la bestia y el demonio verde no aparecían por ningún lado.  
  
Pasaron tres días, Rin se había recuperado totalmente y había hecho algunos amigos en la aldea, la anciana estaba feliz de tener a la pequeña niña a su lado, muchos aldeanos pensaban que la había robado, pero ella se defendía diciendo que era su nieta. Rin llegó a crear mucha simpatía con todos los habitantes, ella estaba feliz de poder tener amigos y ser tan querida, pero necesitaba a Sesshomaru, deseaba tanto volver con él, además extrañaba a Yaken, su compañero de juegos.  
  
Después de una semana, Rin perdió toda la esperanza de que Sesshomaru volvería por ella, sabía que era un monstruo sin sentimientos y haberla dejado entre los humanos cuando estaba enferma ya era bastante. La niña se sintió muy sola y dejó de salir a jugar, ya no sonreía y la anciana la encontró llorando en un rincón muchas veces. Rin pensó en escapar, pero... a dónde iría?? No encontraría nunca a Sesshomaru, y pondría su vida en peligro, mejor esperaría, seguramente él volvería por ella más tarde.  
  
La nieve empezaba a derretirse, todo empezaba a florecer y los pájaros cantaban buscando pareja, la primavera empezaba y al vida volvía al bosque. Rin seguía en la aldea esperando que Sesshomaru regresara por ella, aunque muchas veces se repetía que era imposible. Aoi era muy bondadosa y la trataba como a su hija, ella también había encontrado cierto afecto a la anciana, no sería tan malo vivir con ella después de todo. Rin salió a recoger leña para preparar al comida cuando se encontró de frente con Sesshomaru, los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazarlo.  
-Señor Sesshomaru, creí que no lo volvería ver!! – lloró Rin.  
-Aún quieres venir conmigo?? – preguntó Sesshomaru. Rin asintió sonriente, tomó la leña y se alejó de ahí. Al llegar con Aoi le explicó que Sesshomaru había regresado por ella, le agradeció todos los servicios y se alejó, dejando a la pobre anciana muy triste.  
-Señor Sesshomaru, abuelita está muy triste... pero yo quiero ir contigo. Qué puedo hacer??  
-Yaken??  
-No lo sé amito bonito... quizá podríamos hacerle un regalo.  
-Yo sé qué!! –gritó Rin entusiasmada y corrió al bosque.  
  
En la noche, la anciana estaba frente a la chimenea llorando desconsoladamente, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, al abrirla vio a Rin con un pequeño gatito entres su brazos.  
-Abuelita, tengo que irme, pero puedes cuidar de Rin, como si fuera yo. La anciana entendió que la niña no le pertenecía, pero el gatito Rin sí, lo recibió y después le dio un beso en la frente a la pequeña.  
-Cuídate mucho, Rin.  
-Sí. Rin corrió al bosque para volver con Sesshomaru, los tres continuaron caminando, hasta llegar a las orillas de un río. Como siempre Sesshomaru mandó a Yaken a buscar comida, Rin se sentó junto a Sesshomaru.  
-Por qué tardó tanto en regresar??  
-Quería saber... si preferías vivir con los humanos o conmigo.  
-Sí quisiera vivir con los humanos, nunca lo hubiera seguido – la niña se acurrucó abrazando a Sesshomaru. La bestia abrazó a Rin y acarició su cabello, siempre lo hacía cuando estaba seguro que nadie los veía.  
-Porqué me sigues, si sabes que soy un monstruo??  
-Porque me defiendes y me cuidas, además yo... te quiero mucho!! Sesshomaru sonrió, no era muy común de él, pero la niña lograba que lo hiciera, por un impulso colocó un beso sobre la frente de la niña.  
-Amo Sesshomaru... aquí está la comida!! La niña sonrió y corrió hacía donde estaba Yaken.  
-Señor Yaken, yo quiero el pescado de color azul!!  
-Pero que dices niña?? Ese es para el amo Sesshomaru.  
-Por favor, Señor Yaken!! Sesshomaru sonrió otra vez, antes de acercarse a Yaken y propiciarle un golpe por molestar a Rin.  
  
SOFIA TAVIZÓN 


End file.
